


adventures of jibeom and jaehyun

by bongjaehyunz



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongjaehyunz/pseuds/bongjaehyunz
Summary: just some bongbeom one-shots!





	1. drunk

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i'm open to request for one-shots, just leave them here > curiouscat.me/bongjaehyunz :)

Jaehyun sulked as walked home from school, it was a bad day. He and Jibeom rarely had any disagreements, much less a fight on this scale. Jaehyun had spotted Jibeom hanging out with Joochan, it would have been fine normally but today it just seemed that they were being a little too close for comfort. Jaehyun knew better, he knew that Joochan and Donghyun were dating but he still succumbed to his own insecurities.

 

“Hey... why are you always hanging out with Donghyun’s boyfriend?” Jaehyun picked at his rice while he popped the question, “You guys always seem so close.” Jibeom had always assured Jaehyun that there was nothing between him and Joochan, and that they were purely friends, furthermore Jibeom’s heart wholeheartedly belonged to Jaehyun. But having caught Jibeom on a bad day, he too wasn’t up to play games with Jaehyun, “I’ve told you many times that we’re just friends, which part of that do you not get?” 

 

Jaehyun’s eyes widened at Jibeom’s sudden outburst, it was definitely unlike him to lose his patience with Jaehyun, he always went out of his way to make sure the latter was happy and pampered. Jaehyun bit his lip as he looked down, hot tears welling up in his eyes but he was not going to show it to Jibeom, not now. He placed his utensils down and stood up from his seat, “Fine, then just go and hang out with your friend then.” Without even waiting for a reply from Jibeom, Jaehyun left the cafeteria. 

 

“Jaehyun-” Jibeom tried calling after Jaehyun but held himself back, he was annoyed too, it clearly wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t guilty of anything, so why did he have to coax the older boy? 

 

-

 

Jibeom fell backwards onto his bed, a frown still etched on his face as he thought about his fight with Jaehyun. He knew his words upset his boyfriend but he really had wished he didn’t overthink all the time like that. He groaned as his phone rang, frowning even more when he saw who the caller was, “What do you want, hyung?”

 

Youngtaek sighed at the other end, “Come check on your boyfriend, he’s drunk and a crying mess right now.” Jibeom immediately sat up on his bed, ears perked up at the mention of Jaehyun. “Why the hell is he drunk? Hyung I swear to god if he-” 

 

“He brought the booze on his own alright, I had nothing to do with it, he just called me to go over to his place.” Jibeom could hear a faint whining sound at the other end of the call, worry instantly replacing his annoyance. “What happened to him? Why is he crying?” Jibeom steadied his breath before asking.

 

“Just get over here first.”

 

-

 

“So what happened?” Jibeom pursed his lips at Youngtaek greeted him at the door. Jaehyun lived near enough and it was evident in his choppy breaths and heavy pants that Jibeom ran over. “What the hell did you do? Why is he so sad today?” If Jibeom hadn’t been Youngtaek’s younger brother, he was sure he would’ve beaten up Jibeom into a pulp. “

 

“S-Something... might’ve happened...” Jibeom stuttered, his heart feeling unexplainably heavy. “Ugh you made this mess, now clean it up yourself.” Youngtaek shoved him towards the living room where they found Jaehyun sprawled on the couch. “Jaehyunie, look who’s here.” Youngtaek sang, in a soft and gentle voice. 

 

Jaehyun turned around to look at the two brothers, his cheeks even redder than they were when he was embarrassed, “Oh, it’s jibeomie, handsome jibeomie.” He gave Jibeom a wink, as the latter’s jaw dropped in response. “I thought you said he’s a crying mess.” Jibeom nudged Youngtaek as he muttered under his breath. 

 

“Just wait for it...” Youngtaek sighed as he placed a hand over his forehead, seemingly speaking out of experience. And as he had expected, Jaehyun’s cheeky smile turned into a dejected frown within a matter of seconds. “Jibeomie...” Jaehyun swayed a little from left to right as he staggered towards Jibeom, holding him by the arm when he came to stand in front of the latter. “Jibeomie... I heard from Taekkie... is it really true? A-Are you.. A-Are you single?” Jaehyun looked at Jibeom in the eye, his own wide with worry. 

 

A million thoughts ran through Jibeom’s mind, but one had stuck with him. Did Jaehyun think that they broke up over the petty fight? Of course Jibeom wouldn’t let him go over something so minute. “Of course not! Of course I’m not single!” Jibeom blurted out, but as Jaehyun burst into tears, he stood there dumbfounded, not knowing why his words would’ve hurt the older boy again.

 

“I knew it... I knew you were dating Joochan... I knew you can’t possibly like me back...” Jaehyun sobbed as he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He continued bawling until Jibeom finally realised what was going on, “Who told you Joochan is my boyfriend?” Jibeom smirked, teasing Jaehyun. The boy in front of him looked up, eyes puffy with redness, “N-Nobody had to...I just guessed.” 

 

Jibeom shook his head as he leaned in, his nose touching Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture, “What-” Jaehyun was cut off by Jibeom pressing his lips on Jaehyun’s, whispering against his lips as he deepened the kiss, “Well, guess again.”


	2. candy

jaehyun was always one to shy away from physical contact and public display of affection. it wasn’t that he didn’t like it but he definitely hated how he’d turn red whenever someone batted an eyelash in their direction when jaehyun and jibeom held hands.

 

jaehyun was also one to overthink a lot, often dwelling to deep into a simple situation. like the time when jibeom offered to share a drink, but all he could think about was them sharing a straw and having an in direct kiss, at that time too, he turned as red as a tomato. jibeom always thought of ways to help him overcome this unspoken fear, sometimes even taking drastic measures.

 

“hey what’s that?” jaehyun pointed to his mouth and gestures to jibeom. “oh it’s just candy, wanna try?” jibeom offered without hesitation. “sure, you have an extra?” jaehyun extended his hand towards jibeom.

 

jibeom smirked, “no but you can still try.” without giving jaehyun any time to respond, jibeom pulled jaehyun towards him and kissed him full on the lips, biting the latter’s lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted when jaehyun gasped in shock.  jaehyun could taste the sticky sweetness as jibeom used his tongue to push the candy into jaehyun’s mouth. 

 

jibeom leaned back after breaking the kiss to admire his boyfriend’s blush, “like it?” but all jaehyun could do was squeal and bury his face in his hands, “....yeah...”


	3. i'll always wish the best for you

Jibeom isn’t a guy who likes to cry in public. In fact he isn’t a guy who cries much, at least in front of others. So when he broke down in front of all of Jaehyun’s friends and family, Jaehyun had thought he was either possessed or drunk, or maybe both. 

 

He held on to Jaehyun’s arm with his shaking hands, so hard his fingertips turned pale as the blood drained away. Jibeom’s lips trembled as he turned to look up at Jaehyun right in the eye, tears running down his face. Jaehyun could count the times he had seen Jibeom cry with just one hand. Once was when Jibeom’s self-written song got picked up by a producer, another was when he had a big fight with his mum. 

 

The first time Jaehyun saw him cry was the time Jaehyun finally agreed to go out with him. He let out a sad chuckle as he reminiscenced that time Jibeom had tried so many ways to get him out on a date, it was probably meant to end the same way it started, Jaehyun thought. “I won’t be back anytime soon. I moved on, you should too, Jibeom.” 

 

Jaehyun’s voice sounded sweet as usual, now that it was the only thing Jibeom could hear, it didn’t sound as deep as Jibeom always thought. “T-That’s not true, you’re lying, I know you are.” Everyone, Everyone was staring. Jaehyun’s other friends were surprised his ex-boyfriend turned up at his farewell party, but they were more surprised at the way Jibeom was acting. Usually a strong and tough joker, this Jibeom was definitely a spectacle. 

 

“I tried, Jibeom. I really did, god knows how hard I tried, and I’m sure you do too. It’s not my fault my best just wasn’t enough.” Jaehyun reached over in attempt to brush Jibeom’s hand away from his, but the latter didn’t even budge an inch. 

 

Jibeom continued staring at Jaehyun with his huge beautiful eyes, trying to find what’s left of the love he could in Jaehyun’s eyes. His heart clenched tightly as his stomach turned, desperately grasping onto the person who was in front of him, Jaehyun’s gaze looked almost foreign. “J-Jaehyun, you can’t just leave, what do you mean you’re leaving? You’d never leave me...I love you...” Jibeom prayed and prayed, this was probably his last chance at redemption.

 

Whenever they fought in the past, with Jibeom usually being the one who held grudges, Jaehyun would go back to him, promising him he would do better, that he wants to give them another chance. The problem they faced, was that those problems were never solved. It was always Jaehyun who apologised, more often than not, for the things he wasn’t at fault for. “I did too. I loved you, even more than I loved myself. And hell, Jibeom, you know how much that destroyed me.” 

 

Jibeom let go of Jaehyun’s arm, only to wrap his around the taller boy, “I’ll do better, I promise... Just stay, come back to me? You always do, please come back to me...” 

 

Ah, Jaehyun thought, that’s what you always say. “We aren’t in love anymore, Jibeom. It’ll be easier for you when you realise that. It was foolish of us to drag this on for so long.” 

 

Jibeom only held on to Jaehyun tighter, muttering under his breath for Jaehyun to take him back. “I can’t live without y-you... please...” 

 

Jaehyun smiled to himself, thinking about how he had always thought the same, that he couldn’t possibly live without Jibeom. The Jibeom that tucked him into bed whenever he was down with a flu, the Jibeom that bought him his favourite bread whenever he was upset, the Jibeom that knew him even more than he knew himself. His Jibeom. How could he ever live without him? “You can, and you will. You’ll be fine, Jibeom. You don’t love me anymore, and it’s not your fault, neither is it mine. I’ve let you go, Jibeom, it’s time to return the favour.” The words were like a thousand knives piercing through Jibeom’s beating heart. 

 

“It just isn’t the same anymore.” Jaehyun cringed a litte at what he said, it sounded like a typical excuse, but perhaps those people in fictional dramas weren’t lying after all. Jaehyun finally managed to push Jibeom away, getting a good look at his face as he reached up to brush a stray tear away from Jibeom’s cheek. 

 

“I’ll always wish the best for you.” Jaehyun whispered only loud enough for Jibeom. “I hope you’ll wish the same for me.” Jibeom then learnt that losing someone because he was the one who pushed them away beyond his reach, was probably one of the most painful ways to part. 

 


	4. ice cream

“Kim Jibeom, let’s get ice-cream!” Jaehyun hooked his arm through Jibeom’s once they passed the school’s main gate. The taller boy nodded and gave him a small smile, although his heart swelled with happiness just by looking at Jaehyun, who could be happy just with ice-cream.

 

The bells rang as they walked into their favourite ice-cream store. There were at least 30 different flavours of ice-cream to choose from, and on their dates, Jibeom and Jaehyun have already tried most of the flavours. The waitress greeted then with a kind smile, “My favourite regulars! There’s one last flavour you guys have yet tried, I’ll give you guys two of that today?”

 

Jaehyun immediately shook his head, “One will do!” Jibeom turned to him and gave him a puzzled frown, “But I want one too.”

 

Jaehyun nodded, “I know, but we’ll just get one!” He smiled at the waitress and the waitress gave him a wink, as if knowing what he meant. At this point, it seemed that Jibeom was the only one who hasn’t caught on yet. “But I want one too...?” He whispered loud enough for the waitress to hear.

 

“You don’t have to think so hard, your boyfriend just wants to share one with you!” The waitress laughed as she handed Jaehyun the cone. Upon realisation, Jibeom’s cheeks flushed a dark shade of pink, “A-ah... really?” Embarrassed by his slow reaction, his awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Jaehyun beamed and scooped a spoon of the ice-cream and placed it in front of Jibeom’s mouth, “My boyfriend has to be the dumbest Boyfriend ever.” Jibeom took the mouthful of ice-cream and at that moment, he fell once again, for the boy that made him the happiest person alive.


	5. bookworm

“A-Ah, could you accompany me to the library? I have to get some books.” Jibeom felt like his heart was caught at his tongue, he knew the boy in front of him was special since the time they first met, but he never knew it would turn out like this.  Jaehyun nodded and slung his bag over his shoulders. It felt weird to him, that the boy he hated so much all these years, was walking side by side with him, and that he actually enjoyed it.

 

The library after school hours was quiet as usual. Jaehyun quickly grabbed a book off the ‘Fiction’ shelf and settled himself down at their usual seat, while he waited to Jibeom to be done with choosing his. But by the time Jibeom was done, Jaehyun was already dozing off. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he rested his chin on his hard-covered book.

 

Jibeom thought he was dreaming, because how could such a beautiful boy be real? Surely someone was playing a prank on him and he was about to wake up soon. But if it was really a dream, Jibeom was definitely going to make the most out of it. He pulled out the chair beside Jaehyun and sat a little too close to the sleeping boy. Jibeom started to lean in, inch by inch, until he could count the lashes that framed Jaehyun’s pretty eyes. Jibeom slowly moved his eye southwards, until it reached a part of Jaehyun’s face that made his flush even harder than before.

 

What am I even doing? Jibeom was disgusted by himself, he couldn’t believe that he was actually thinking of taking advantage of a pure, sweet boy like Jaehyun. He started leaning back against his chair, but felt a tug against his little pinky underneath the table. He froze. “Don’t stop.” Jaehyun mumbled, still with his eyes closed. Jibeom gulped nervously, Is he asking me to...?

 

Jaehyun, as if sensing Jibeom’s worries, nodded, “I’m waiting for you.” And with that, Jibeom couldn’t help but grin like a child who was just given his favourite toy. He leaned in closer and closer. The nervousness he felt seconds ago was gone, and so was the space between the two lovebirds.

 

 

“I love you, my favourite bookworm.”

 


	6. that time at the hospital

“Jaehyun-ah, what do I do? I’m so nervous.” Jibeom was holding on to Jaehyun’s hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. Jaehyun rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. “Yah, Kim Jibeom, I heard men from Busan are really courageous and brave, but here I am with one, but he’s such a coward.”

 

Jibeom pursed his lips, he pumped his fist against his left chest, “Your boyfriend is a brave man, but I just really really really hate needles.” Jaehyun shook his head and raised his hand to Jibeom’s face, and used his fingers to smoothen out the younger boy’s frowns. “Come on, the needles are so much thinner as compared to my pinky, but you aren’t afraid of that, right?”

 

Jibeom slumped against chair in the waiting area. Earlier that morning, he still had hope of trying to convince Jaehyun to let him skip this medical check-up. But once they reached the hospital, Jibeom knew that all his efforts have rendered void, there was no way Jaehyun would let him skip. He knew it was for his own good, but he still hated the idea of any foreign object sticking into his body. “Yah... you’re supposed to comfort me in such times...” Jibeom whined and nudged Jaehyun.

 

It was rare for anyone else to see such a moment, but for Jaehyun, he had almost gotten used to seeing Jibeom throw tantrums and whine like a child. Jaehyun sighed in defeat, he placed an arm around Jibeom’s shoulders and pulled him in close, “You’ll be fine, little baby. Don’t worry, I’ll be going in with you, remember?”

 

Before Jibeom could have a chance to complain about the nickname, the doctor’s door opened and a nurse stuck out her head and hollered, “Kim Jibeom!” Blood was drained from Jibeom’s face as he looked as pale as a sheet of paper, his palms were even sweatier than before. As if he had forgotten how to function, Jaehyun had to help him up and walk him into the room. Jaehyun lightly pushed Jibeom into the seat right beside the doctor’s table.

 

Dr Park flipped through Jibeom’s patient record and nodded to himself, “Everything looked good during the last check-up, it’s good that you’re coming in annually. How are you feeling today?” There was no reply from Jibeom, who was just staring into the space in front of him. Jaehyun used his own hands to stop Jibeom’s from trembling. “Ah yes, he’s fine today, just a little nervous.” Jaehyun answered on Jibeom’s behalf. Jibeom, who caught his words, almost snorted, a little nervous my foot.

 

 

 

“That’s good, I’ll start off with the blood test.” The nurse placed the tray, containing a needle attached to an empty vial, onto the table. The sight of the needle caused Jibeom to feel a little lightheaded. Dr Park instructed Jibeom to clench and unclench his fist a few times, which he could barely do, with those trembling fingers of his. Jaehyun’s heart ached at the sight, he would’ve taken Jibeom’s fear away in a split second, if only he could.

 

Jaehyun smiled and patted Jibeom’s head endearingly, “It’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be here.” Dr Park prepped the needle and positioned it near to the place he was about to draw the blood from. “Jaehyun-ah, distract me.” Jibeom tapped his feet on the ground, he was about to lose it anytime soon.

 

“How-“ Jaehyun had no clue. “Just do something, anything!” Jibeom hit Jaehyun’s arm lightly with his free hand. And of course, Jaehyun did that one thing that he knew would take away all the worries and stress from Jibeom.

 

Jaehyun cupped Jibeom’s face with both his hands and brought his face near Jibeom’s. “It’ll be over soon.” Jaehyun whispered as the space between the two boys disappeared, along with Jibeom’s fear.

 


	7. can i kiss you?

Jibeom and Jaehyun’s dating news came as a surprise to many, and especially to their closest friends Donghyun and Joochan. It wasn’t really hard to see why those two seemed the most unlikely to end up in a relationship with one another. They fought all day, all night. They fought through text messages, phone calls, during meet ups, basically just every single day. Their engagement in countless of petty fights brought the pressing question to everyone’s minds, “Why are the two of you dating?”

 

Jibeom often made fun of Jaehyun and the things he did. He remembered in high school, Jibeom drew a portrait of Jaehyun with his messed up curly hair on the black board, and Jaehyun didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. There was also once when Jibeom laughed at Jaehyun’s English accent, and followed to imitate whatever the latter said. Jaehyun, too, ignored him for the rest of that day.

 

This started since the two of them knew each other, and has continued even up till this day. “Why are we dating?” Jaehyun popped the question as the couple walked home hand in hand. Jibeom shrugged, “We just do.” Jaehyun rolled his eye and shook off Jibeom’s hand, “You’re supposed to answer something romantic, you dummy.” And so, Jibeom spent the entire journey back home trying to come up with the lamest pick-up lines to make up for his mistake.

 

-

 

In actual fact, what people didn’t know, was that every fight between the two of them ended with a kiss. It all started when they were first years in high school. Remember the time Jibeom made fun of Jaehyun’s hair? That was what started it all. “Talk to me, stop ignoring me, please?” Jibeom tugged on Jaehyun’s sleeve as they walked home, he had been trying to get the latter to forgive him for the entire afternoon, but his efforts were in vain. Jaehyun picked up his pace, as Jibeom followed suit.

 

“Ya Bong Jaehyun, stop ignoring me. I’ll leave if you keep on ignoring me.” Jibeom stopped in his tracks as he shouted after Jaehyun. Jaehyun hesitated awhile before he continued, he wasn’t going to let Jibeom off the hook so easily this time, that boy needed a punishment. He rolled his eyes as he continued brisk walking home, knowing Jibeom would still follow him despite his words.

 

When they reached Jaehyun’s home, Jibeom followed him a little too closely up the stairs to his door, “You’re really not going to talk to me anymore?” Jibeom asked again in a low tone. When he got no reply from the older boy, he sighed, “Not even if I do this?” He grabbed Jaehyun by the wrist and spun the boy around to face him, their faces so close, Jibeom could feel Jaehyun’s gentle steady breath brush against his skin. Jibeom closed his eyes as he leaned in, his own lips touching Jaehyun’s.

 

That was how they ended their fights from then on.

 

Today, Jibeom made Jaehyun mad again when he left a toy cockroach in the latter’s locker, attracting all the attention from students along the corridor as the he screamed. It was embarrassing and Jaehyun knew for sure who played the prank on him.

 

Jibeom placed his pencil down, not being able to handle the silence while the two were studying in Jaehyun’s room. “Why do we always fight?” He sighed, not anticipating any reply. But Jaehyun turned to face him, which came as a surprise to him. Jibeom gulped as his eyes travelled southward from Jaehyun’s big beautiful eyes. Jaehyun’s lips always looked so delicious, Jibeom would probably devour them if he could, in a kiss anyways. He hoped those lips will only touch his.

 

“Hey... Can I kiss you?” Jibeom whispered, a little afraid to hear the answer. But the answer never came. Jaehyun inched forward, closing the gap between them, pausing for awhile as he takes in the view in front of him, “We always fight, only because we look forward to ending them with a kiss.” Jaehyun whispered against Jibeom’s lips as he leaned in for the kiss.


	8. i only have eyes for you

Jaehyun had always been the one to get jealous over the littlest of things, often angering himself at his lack of self control. But Jibeom found it cute nonetheless, often teasing Jaehyun about it, also making sure he doesn’t feel that bad about himself. “Why don’t you ever get annoyed at me? I’d hate me if I were you...” Jaehyun pouted as he drank his cola. Jibeom smiled, tugging on Jaehyun’s hand lightly as he tucked their intertwined hands into the pocket of his coat, “It’s hard to get annoyed when you are this cute.”

 

-

 

“Let’s go!” Jaehyun hooked his arm through Jibeom’s as he met him at the school gate. Jibeom nodded, seemingly a little preoccupied with his thoughts, looking over his shoulder a couple of times within seconds. Jaehyun frowned, “What are you looking at?” Jibeom pursed his lips, “Nothing.” He looked back again, causing Jaehyun to do the same. “Kim Jibeom? Are you serious?”

 

“What?” Jibeom shrugged. Jaehyun glared at him as he pushed Jibeom’s arm away, stopping in his tracks, “Are you seriously looking at another guy right now? While I’m right here?” Jaehyun crossed his arm, his voice raised a little louder than usually, attracting unwanted attention from the students who were on their way home. Jibeom opened his mouth to explain but was cut off before he could start, “Fine. You can look at him all you want. Whatever. I don’t care. You might as well call him your boyfriend while you’re at it. I’m not important anyways.” Jaehyun narrowed his eyes at Jibeom and stalked off.

 

Jibeom sighed, Jaehyun really was a handful sometimes, but he could only blame himself for being so incorrigibly in love, that even when Jaehyun was mad at him, he looked the cutest. “Wait up!” He shouted after Jaehyun as he picked up his pace, throwing his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder when he finally caught up. “Babe, I was just staring because I think that guy is wearing his shirt the wrong way round. I was wondering if I should let him know but I guess it’s fine.”

 

Jaehyun lectured himself in his mind, he really ought to do something to control his temper, “Kim Jibeom. You’re really making things so hard for me.” Jibeom raised his eyebrow, “What? I swear I wasn’t checking him out, you know I only have eyes for-” Jaehyun stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, turning a little sideways to face Jibeom, “Why so you have to be such a nice guy? You’re making it hard for me to even be angry at you for looking at other guys.”

 

Jibeom raised his hands to pinch Jaehyun’s cheeks lightly, “You know, even if there were a million people in front of me, you’re still the only one I’ll look at.”


	9. 1000th day

Jaehyun paced up and down the hallway, the other boys gathered at the living room, too afraid to approach him. The seconds ticked away, Jaehyun glanced at the clock, there was only 10 minutes left before the day ends. Daeyeol stood up from the couch, but was pushed back down almost immediately by Sungyoon, who reminded in a hushed whisper, “You know Jaehyun, he’ll only get angrier if anyone tries to help.” Daeyeol shook his head as he sighed, it was nearing his bed time and all these youngsters’ drama was just wearing him out even quicker.

 

This time Jaehyun strode all the way to the door, he swore he could hear Jibeom’s unsteady breaths from the other side. “Why are you still there? Go away. Go to your friend’s house.” Jaehyun spat that word out like it was poison on his tongue. Jibeom’s audible sigh resonated, “For the thousandth time, I swear we’re just friends, nothing more.” Of course Jaehyun wasn’t buying it, “Friends don’t take pictures with each other with lipstick marks all over them.”

 

“It was all in the past, I have you now, isn’t that all that matters? That I love you?” The boys in the living room huddled together as they cringed, it was probably their first time hearing those words coming from Jibeom, probably their last time too. Jibeom strut his fingers against the door, growing increasingly nervous as the silence from the other end was deafening. “Jaehyun-ah... at least open the door and let me take a look at you? There’s only 7 minutes till the end of the day. You can curse and swear at me but at least let me see you once.” Jibeom should’ve remembered, he made no excuses for his grave mistake, but only wished for a chance to make up for it.

 

“I don’t want to see you ever again.” Jaehyun’s voice trembled but he applauded himself for hiding it well, his acting lessons haven’t gone to waste. “Say it to my face. I won’t leave until you do it.” As expected of Jibeom, his voice was as firm as ever. Even though he knew it was just a bait to get him to open the door, Jaehyun gladly took it. “I don’t want to-” Jaehyun stopped mid-sentence as the air in his lungs were forced out by Jibeom’s tight embrace. The boys peeked their heads out from behind the pillar, this was definitely something they couldn’t miss out on.

 

“I love you, Bong Jaehyun. Happy 1000th Day. I didn’t get you anything because I’m sure I’m your greatest present, right?” Jibeom leaned back to take a good look at Jaehyun, and gave him he smuggest smile. “I’m disowning him.” Daeyeol whispered, narrowing his eye as Sungyoon rolled his, “He learnt that from you, you know that right?”

 

“This doesn’t change the fact that I’m still mad at you.” Jaehyun crossed his arm, trying his best to suppress the furious blush creeping up his cheek, it was even worse knowing the boys were watching them. “What for?” Jibeom raised his eyebrow, the boys cursed under their breaths, swearing to beat him up later on for being so clueless. “I could take a whole day to list every thing down. Well firstly for coming home so late.” Jaehyun tilted his head towards the clock, it was a minute past 12. Jibeom leaned in and stole a quick kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, startling the older boy.

 

“How about now?”

 

“Also for forgetting what day it is today.”

 

Another peck on the lips.

 

“Now?”

 

“Also for telling Donghan hyung I was mad, making it seem like I’m really petty! I’m not!” Jaehyun pouted, his lips so inviting Jibeom couldn’t help himself.

 

Another kiss.

 

“Still mad?”

 

“You had the nerve to compare Youngtaek hyung to Donghan hyung, you know how it really is!”

 

Jibeom pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s and held it there for a little longer than usual. Jaehyun always tasted like strawberries and that night wasn’t an exception.

 

“If this is the punishment, I’d gladly take it every day.” Jibeom’s eyes disappeared behind his wide smile, as Jaehyun found himself falling in love all over again. It’s been nearly three years, yet the butterflies in Jaehyun’s stomach never fail to come alive whenever Jibeom looks at him for a second too long.

 

“And lastly I’m angry that you always do things like this and I can’t even stay mad at you, it’s unfair.” Jaehyun whined, reminding the boys why they called him the baby of the group. The last kiss Jibeom gave Jaehyun was a short but sweet one on the forehead, “And that’s why you love me more.”


	10. first trainee day

The first time Jibeom came to the dance studio after receiving news that he had passed the rounds of auditions, he met a boy with brown hair, the shade of maple leaves. The boy was typing away on his phone with one hand, while another held a piece of half-eaten bread. Jibeom cleared his throat, announcing his entrance to the boy who was way too preoccupied with his food, “Hi? Are you a trainee too?”

 

The boy gawked at Jibeom, his mouth stopped moving as he stared, “H-Hi... Y-yes... I’mbreadandwouldyoulikesomejaehyun?” Jibeom could see the blood drain from the boy’s face as he realised what he had just said. Before he could stop himself, Jibeom let out a little chuckle, “Alright bread, I’m Jibeom.”

 

Jaehyun scolded himself in his mind, why did he have to embarrass himself in front of a stranger, one he would probably have to see very often for the days to come, and someone who is that cute? “Would you mind if I called you by your name? Jibeom hyung? Ah, I assumed you’re older than me? I’m born in 1999.”

 

Jibeom bit his lower lip to stop him from smiling so painfully hard, “Yeah sure. Anyways go back to eating your bread, you seemed to enjoying your snack awhile ago.” Jaehyun grew crimson in an instant, wrapping his half-eaten bread back into the bag it came with, “N-Nah, this is my lunch.” It was a lie of course, given his love for food, this was his 3rd piece of the afternoon.

 

Jaehyun was always shy about food, he loved eating, he loved all kinds of snacks and whatnot, but people always gave him that look, whenever they thought he was probably eating more than he should be. He grew wary of it through the years, often hiding in corners and secretly snacking when people weren’t looking.

 

-

 

“Jaehyun-ah, have this.” Jibeom passed Jaehyun a black plastic bag as he peeked into the small vocal training room the latter was in. “What’s that?” Jaehyun received it with a small smile.

 

“Snacks, for you.”

 

“Ah, I don’t-”

 

“Take it, because it’s from me.”

 

Jaehyun bit the insides of his cheek to stop himself from smiling like a total idiot. “T-Thanks, hyung.”

 

“I hope you didn’t forget our date tonight! See you.” Jibeom shot Jaehyun a wink before sneaking out of the room again.

 

-

 

Fast forward to present day, Jaehyun still held a grudge towards Jibeom for not letting him know that Jibeom was in fact even younger than Jaehyun. He shot Jibeom a glare as the latter walked by. In turn, he was greeted by Jibeom’s ever silly-looking smile, it was and still is Jaehyun’s favourite, although he’d never tell Jibeom. “What are you eating again? We literally just had lunch?”

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes as he continued nibbling on his snack, “Can’t you see? It’s a macaron.” Jibeom sighed and shook his head as he took the seat beside Jaehyun, “I miss the way you treated me, before we started dating. You were always so cute and polite, where has that Jaehyun gone?” Jibeom pretended to cry, moving a little away from Jaehyun before the older boy could hit him.

 

“I should show our fans how you’re treating me now.” Jibeom pulled out his phone from his pocket and hit the record button, “This is happening right now. Jaehyun is eating a macaron right now.” He pans the camera over to focus on Jaehyun munching away. The older boy tilts his head towards the camera, and gave him the most uninterested, “What?” he could muster.

 

Off-camera, Jibeom continued to whine, “I miss the old Jaehyun.”

 

“But the old Jaehyun probably wouldn’t love you as much as this current Jaehyun would. So could you just shut up, and share this with me?” Jaehyun pushed the macaron in his hand towards Jibeom, who giggled like a weirdo, “I guess I’ll have to live with this Jaehyun then.”


	11. truth or dare

 

It was just like any other Friday night, the boys were all gathered in the dorm, enjoying a late night snack to start off the weekends. All except for Daeyeol and Sungyoon, who were off doing god knows what, the rest of them sat in a circle, some were talking about their practise session earlier on in the day, some were obviously bickering about things that happened weeks ago.

 

“I don’t understand why we’re eating chicken again, we literally _just_  had chicken like three weeks ago.” Jibeom whined as he bit into the drumstick he was holding. 

 

Jaehyun took a deep breath before he tapped on Donghyun’s shoulder. “Donghyun-ah, hold me back.” 

 

The latter frowned, “Why-”

 

“KIM JIBEOM! For the last time! Shut up! I swear, every single time you open that mouth of yours I really want to do nothing but punch you.” Jaehyun lunged at Jibeom, raising a fist, ready to throw it if Joochan had not held him back. 

 

Jibeom almost dropped his drumstick as moved backwards in shock, “Chill out, I don’t get why you like chicken so much, it’s not that great-”

 

“Jibeom you idiot, please stop talking before he really kills you with that drumstick you’re holding.” Joochan pinched the bridge of his nose, amazed by Jibeom’s perfect ability to piss Jaehyun off. 

 

“Ugh you little pesky kids, shut up. Let’s play a game of Truth or Dare. The punishment for the loser...Well, _bragging_ _rights_  for losing to even our baby Jaehyun.” Jangjun suggested with a hint of mischief in his eyes. “Who’s up for it?”

 

7 hands shot up almost immediately and all eyes turned to the last member. “C’mon Jaehyun, you have to play in order for someone to _lose_  right?” Jangjun nudged Jaehyun, obviously loving the whole situation a tad too much. Jaehyun groaned, he hated the game, and he knew the rest was well aware of it. “Must we? We’re a bunch of adults, playing truth or dare? Really?”

 

“C’mon Jaehyun, it’s the easiest game ever. It gives you the only chance to ever beat me in something.” Jibeom provoked the cornered boy even more, very sure that Jaehyun just needed that little push to agree to playing. 

 

“Ugh fine. Just so I can watch your sorry ass lose to me.” Jaehyun grabbed a cushion that was lying nearby and threw it at Jibeom. He wondered if Jibeom was ever going to stop teasing him. 

 

Jangjun took the first spin at the glass bottle they reserved for games like these. “Okay, let’s see who the first lucky one is.” 

 

Everyone stared intensely at the spinning bottle, praying hard it wouldn’t land on them. Jaehyun swore he could hear his heartbeat when the bottle started slowing down. 

 

_Jibeom_.

 

“Okay, I choose truth.” 

 

“Lame.” Jaehyun coughed. 

 

Jibeom shot him a glare, “Make sure you choose dare when it’s your turn then.”

 

“Alright Jaehyun, give him the question.” Youngtaek offered, “Break him.”

 

“Did you bathe last night?” Jaehyun raised his eyebrow at Jibeom. The latter immediately raising his arm to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, “C’mon, it’s winter! It’s cold! I’m tired!”

 

Everyone chorused their disgust, throwing whatever they could find at the boy. “I can’t believe I let you hug me in the morning!” Joochan complained. 

 

“Ugh shut up you guys, it’s normal alright! Let’s just move on.” Jibeom spun the bottle this time, and everyone held their breaths as it came to a stop.

 

_Jaehyun_.

 

“Dare.” Jaehyun beamed and declared proudly. 

 

“This is going to be fun. Jibeom you can pick-” Jangjun was cut off by Jibeom even before he could finish his sentence.

 

“I dare you to kiss me.” Jibeom requested, looking at Jaehyun straight in the eye. 

 

The entire room fell silent, only their unsteady breaths could be heard. “W-What?” Jaehyun’s cheeks were flushing as the seconds ticked by. 

 

Even Jangjun was taken aback by this abrupt change in the mood. “You heard him, Jaehyun. C’mon it’s just a kiss, you guys have already been dating for some time, it’s not even a secret anymore.”

 

“Hyung!” Jaehyun hit him lightly, his ears heating up even more. Jaehyun hesitated for awhile, he didn’t want to lose so easily, but to kiss Jibeom? In front of the rest? They haven’t even done it in private and yet Jibeom is requesting something like this from him. Sometimes Jaehyun thought the thing he felt so passionately for Jibeom could be hate instead of love. 

 

“You can give up, you know.” Jibeom shrugged, cleaning his fingers on the wet napkin. 

 

“I-I’ll do it!” Jaehyun blurted out, much to the surprise of the rest of them. They watched in awe as Jaehyun scooted towards Jibeom until the both of them care face to face. Jibeom was handsome and Jaehyun would always fall head-over-heels for him again whenever Jibeom looked at him with those big big eyes. “J-Jibeom... close your eyes. I can’t do it if you stare at me like this.”

 

The “Oohs” that came from the group was almost deafening. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

 

Jaehyun clenched his fists so tightly his nails dug into his palm painfully, but everything seemed to be numb to him. Jaehyun felt everything else melt away when his lips met Jibeom’s for the first time. They were soft and warm, just like how Jaehyun had imagined them to be. He pulled back quickly after the quick peck, ready to bury himself. 

 

Jibeom started giggling as soon as he saw Jaehyun covering his blush with his hands. “You know... I never said that the kiss had to be on my lips. But... I liked it... Could you do it again?” 


	12. the last bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the story about how Jaehyun and Jibeom missed each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s just say that in this case a one-sided love is defined as a one-sided love as long as the other party is unaware :) enjoy :-)

 

 

Jaehyun couldn’t stop his heart from sinking at the thought of meeting Jibeom. Of course, Jibeom is his best friend and he always enjoyed his time around Jibeom, but ever since the accident that landed Jibeom in the hospital, unconscious for several days, Jaehyun couldn’t seem to recognise that man anymore. 

 

Jibeom, who would always shower Jaehyun with so much affection, didn’t even meet his eyes when Jaehyun paid him a visit. His usually warm hands were cold and stiff, rough with calluses. Jaehyun couldn’t help but wonder if something had happened, if he did something wrong to upset Jibeom. But he could never ask, there was nothing Jaehyun hated more than a confrontation, and especially not with someone so dear to him.

 

Jaehyun’s feelings were in a mess when Jibeom opened the door, greeting him with a nonchalant nod, not even batting an eyelid at Youngtaek who followed in right after Jaehyun. That worried Jaehyun even more. Was it because of Youngtaek? Was it because that Jaehyun had been spending more time these days with Youngtaek, which made Jibeom upset? Jaehyun forced that possibility out of his mind, there was no reason as to why Jibeom had to be, they were only friends after all. 

 

Jaehyun dragged Donghyun into an empty in the middle of their gathering, “Have you noticed that Jibeom has been acting awfully weird these few days? Since the surgery he had?” 

 

“No? He has always been like this. It’s probably because you guys were closer and he seemed to have a soft side for you. But you know Jibeom, he isn’t exactly the friendliest.” Donghyun shrugged as he sipped his cola. 

 

Jaehyun observed Jibeom quietly from the corner for the rest of the night. He came to a conclusion that Donghyun was right, Jibeom hadn’t changed. He had been this way, unbothered by everything and everyone, just like he was since the time they first met. Jibeom wasn’t being cold to him, he was just being himself. 

 

Jaehyun was wrong when he thought he was okay with Jibeom being the way he was. Just before they left Jibeom’s, Jaehyun threw his arms around the younger man and only knew he was hugging him too tightly when Jibeom tapped his shoulder twice, “Aren’t you going to let go?” 

 

“But you love the hugs I give you, you said it yourself.” Jaehyun smiled as he tightened his grip, mistaking Jibeom’s annoyance as a playful banter. “Not anymore. Ugh just let go, it’s gross.” 

 

_Oh._

 

Jaehyun let him go and took a step back, “Is something wrong?” His voice small and timid, finally blurting out. 

 

“What?” Jibeom muttered like he usually did. 

 

“Did I do something wrong? Why are you mad at me?” Jaehyun tried to reach over, his disappointment couldn’t be hidden when Jibeom recoiled at Jaehyun’s light touch. “T-Tell me if I did something wrong?” 

 

“What are you talking about? I’m not mad.” Jibeom wasn’t annoyed at all before, but Jaehyun’s constant questioning was starting to tick him off. “I’m not mad, just get going, Your boyfriend is waiting for you.” 

 

Jaehyun frowned, confused for a split second until he realised who Jibeom was referring to. _Could he really be mad because of Youngtaek?_  The pressing thought came back to haunt Jaehyun. “He’s not my boyfriend, he’s just a friend.” 

 

“Alright, whatever I don’t care, just get going, he’s waiting.” Jibeom pushed Jaehyun lightly in his shoulder, urging him to leave. He doesn’t care? Jaehyun remembered the times when Jibeom would always make a passing remark whenever Jaehyun mentioned Youngtaek, and now he says that he simply _doesn’t care?_  

 

“Jibeom...you know that no matter who I meet, you’re still the most important to me. You know that right? Please don’t be upset.”  Jaehyun clenched his fist and stuck them right by his side. 

 

“I wasn’t upset before, but now that you’ve asked me for the hundredth time, I am. Just get going.” 

 

“But Jibeom-”

 

“What the hell do you want from me? I don’t remember you being clingy like this, Jaehyun.” Jibeom finally looked Jaehyun in the eye, the tears in Jaehyun’s now had no effect on him. 

 

“I-I just want us to go back to how we were before...J-Jibeom...” Jaehyun refused to let his tears fall, using every last strand of his energy to keep them in. 

 

“We haven’t changed, at all. We’ve always been like this, haven’t we? Just friends, like we are with the rest. I don’t get why you’re making such a big deal out of this. If anything, I think you’re the one who changed.” 

 

Jibeom was right, Jaehyun refused to admit, but he was. Just friends. Jaehyun felt his heart grow heavy, _right, we’re just friends._  

—

 

Jaehyun found a parcel wrapped neatly on his desk. He mindlessly ripped open the package, eyes widened at the sight of a handwritten letter. 

 

_To: Jaehyun :)_  

 

He could recognise that handwriting from anywhere, nobody else’s could be as ugly, as Jaehyun always loved to tease Jibeom. He handled the letter carefully as he flipped it open. 

 

_I guess by the time you read this, you’d probably have realised that something has changed. I just want you to know that it’s alright, I’m alright. I’m not mad at you, Jaehyun._

_  
_

_

 

They told me I’d forget just how much I loved you, if I just get through this surgery. I’ll probably act all cold and mean towards you, but please know that I don’t hate you, I just forgot how much I love you. Don’t be scared, don’t cry because you think you did something to upset me, that would be the last thing I want. Promise me you won’t cry alright? Not for me at least.

 

It’s probably cowardly of me to tell you all this through a letter. Thank you for making me happy. I was happy, I’ll continue being happy. 

 

I took the easy way out. It was too much to bear, as the days passed, while my love for you grew, so did the flowers in me. I never intended for you to find out, but the thought of you beating yourself up because of me...

 

Anyway, it's all in the past now. I wish you happiness with Youngtaek, I sincerely do.

 

_

_  
_

_Jibeom._  

 

The tears fell from the corners of Jaehyun's eye, not because of the letter from Jibeom, but because of the excruciating pain Jaehyun felt in his chest. His breath grew shorter as the seconds passed, feeling the lack of air even as he tried his best to take in the deepest breaths. Jaehyun gripped so tightly onto the edge of his desk his knuckles turned white. 

 

A small bouquet of white roses sat in the box, with a small note attached to it.

 

_The last bouquet I grew for you._  

 

Jaehyun's hand trembled as he held the bouquet against his chest. It all made sense now, why he thought Jibeom was acting weird. Unbeknownst to him, Jibeom had been harbouring feelings for Jaehyun, feelings that only brought pain upon himself. A love he decided to forget. 

 

Jaehyun coughed violently a couple of times, pressing his empty hand against his lips. The pain was growing and spreading exponentially, and Jaehyun only sough temporary comfort as he finally coughed up something, something small and soft as it sat in his palm. 

 

Jaehyun's very own white rose petal. If only Jibeom had known.

 

 

 

 


	13. see you in heaven

Jibeom could feel his legs give way beneath him. _You have to be prepared for the worst._  He never thought he had to hear those words. Jibeom clutched his chest as he sank towards the ground. "N-No...It can't be...J-Jaehyun-ah...It can't be..." Jibeom's entire body was shaking, both in fear and pain, "Jaehyun-ah... y-you can't..." 

 

"We will perform the organ transplant surgery once his vitals are stabilised. However...Because the impact has done irreparable damage to most of his internal organs...the chances of survival are slim. Please be prepared for the worst." The doctor bowed before leaving Jibeom and the rest to grief. 

 

"Jibeom...you should go see him first, alright?" Sungyoon bent down and gave Jibeom's shoulder a firm grip. "Just go tell him that you're fine, he must be worried sick too." 

 

"It's my fault...It's all my fault!" Jibeom threw his fist against his chest repeatedly, blaming himself for their current predicament. If only he had listened to Jaehyun's advise, and not fool around while driving. If only he had been alone, if only Jaehyun hadn't been right beside him...

—

 

Jibeom bit the insides of his cheeks so hard, the metallic taste of blood so raw against his tongue. "Jaehyun-ah...Babe...It's me." Jibeom sat down by Jaeyhun's bed, willing his hands to stop shaking as he held onto Jaehyun's soft warm ones. "Babe, it's me..." Jibeom slowly reached over with his other hand and combed Jaehyun's fringe away from his pale face. 

 

Jaehyun's eyes fluttered open. Even with the countless tubes and machines attached to him, Jaehyun still gave Jibeom the sweetest smile. "Hi..." Jaehyun said weakly, sounding breathless as he tried to mask the pain he was feeling. "It's good..." He started, wincing as the pain shot up his entire body the moment he tried to speak. 

 

"What's so good about this? Jaehyun, this isn't good at all!" Jibeom clenched his fist around the bedsheets, trying his best to hold back the tears, his breath growing unstable as thoughts swarmed his mind. "It's not good at all..." He whispered, holding on tighter to Jaehyun's hand. 

 

"...That you're f-fine..." Jaehyun finished his sentence, "It's hard...to t-talk..." He looked a little apologetic as he brushed the back of Jibeom's hand with his thumb. 

 

"You're still so silly...How can I be fine when you're lying here, and it's all because of me?" A tear slid down the side of Jibeom's cheek, "You have to be fine alright? You can't just leave me like this alright? You know how much I love you. You can't do this to me, I'll get angry!" Jibeom rambled on as he let go of the waterfall of tears. 

 

Jaehyun frowned, he turned Jibeom's hand over and slowly reached towards it, "Don't cry." He wrote on Jibeom's palm with his index finger, looking up expectantly at Jibeom, hoping that he got what Jaehyun meant. "I don't like it." Jaehyun frowned as he scribbled.  Jibeom wiped his tears away with his sleeve and showed Jaehyun his brightest smile, "I'll not cry, but you have to promise me you'll be fine." 

 

Jaehyun just smiled, he'd never want to make a promise he couldn't keep. "Jibeom-ah..." Jaehyun whispered, the oxygen mask stealing his beautiful voice. "T-Talk to me...I want to listen to your voice all day..."

 

Jibeom nodded, he'd do anything Jaehyun wanted. "What do you want to talk about? Should I just talk about how when we were in school, you pretended to hate me for 3 years, but it was also you who would secretly bring me breakfast everyday, knowing I'd get hungry by second period? I miss those times..." Jibeom intertwined his fingers with Jaehyun's. 

 

Jaehyun frowned, "Stop...teasing...m-me..." His chest raised and fell  rhythmically. 

 

Jibeom chuckled, "Fine, we all know how much you idolised me, and how huge your crush was on me anyways. You should've told me earlier, I wouldn't have had to spend so much time and effort getting you to agree to go on a date with me." Those memories he held so dear to him, reminiscing over them right now brought a tinge of sadness.  

 

“Do you... r-regret it?” Jibeom could tell that Jaehyun was going to pout, his pitch getting lower as it did whenever he was upset.

 

“Of course...not!” Jibeom pushed Jaehyun’s hair away from his face, trying to get a glimpse of his beautiful eyes again. “I’ll never regret it.” 

 

“Remember the time we went to Jeju together for the first time? We had this huge fight and you just stormed out on me. I was so so angry at first, but after awhile I just got so worried because I know how much you hate being alone. I spent so long looking for you and just as I expected, you were sitting alone in an empty cafe and bawling your eyes out, getting angry at me for leaving you when _you_  were the one who left.” Jibeom shook his head, laughing a little as he found the situation to be ridiculous whenever he thought of it. “It’s so hard to put up with you, Jaehyun. You’re so whiny, you always stick to me, and god, do you not listen to reason.” 

 

“But I love you. So can’t you just stick to me like you always do? Just get up and stick to me, I’ll let you stick to me forever if you just promise me you’ll get up healthily.” Jibeom held onto Jaehyun’s hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. “Hmm? Jaehyun? Promise me.” 

 

Just like before, Jaehyun just smiled. 

 

“I’ll get the surgery tomorrow, it’ll... I’ll be fine...” Jaehyun nodded, “Shouldn’t you head back soon? I-I’ll see you tomorrow...” 

 

Jibeom nodded as he got up, “I’ll see you tomorrow, wait for me alright?” 

 

Jaehyun smiled, “Jibeom?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I love you.”

—

 

By the time Jibeom got the message, it was too late. On the way back to the hospital, as he was desperately praying, that Jaehyun would just wait for him, that Jaehyun would definitely be waiting for him. 

 

He had to.

 

He promised.

 

Jibeom fought as he struggled with Sungyoon and Daeyeol, the both of them trying their best to hold Jibeom from rushing into the surgical theatre. 

 

Sungyoon had called awhile ago, unable to keep his promise to Jaehyun. Jaehyun had lied to Jibeom about the surgery, he said, Jaehyun didn’t want their parting to be a tearful one, Sungyoon reasoned. 

 

But nothing other than Jaehyun’s last words to him were ringing in his mind. Yes, Jaehyun loves him. He just had to have faith in him right?

 

Jibeom cried out in frustration, slamming his fist right into the wall, breaking his skin as he stained the wall with his blood. “You liar...Why did you have to lie to me?” Jibeom repeatedly over and over again as he rained punches on the wall. He was only stopped when Daeyeol forcefully dragged him towards the seats at the waiting area. “Jaehyun wouldn’t want this.” 

 

Jibeom flared up, pushing Daeyeol away, “Who cares about what he wants! He’s just a selfish jerk! He only cares about himself and what _he_ wants, he never thinks about me... at all...” Jibeom buried his face in his hands. 

 

“Jibeom, you know that’s not true, you know he loves you the most, he cares for you the most.” Sungyoon rubbed Jibeom’s back affectionately, “He left this for you, before he went in.” He slipped an envelope into Jibeom’s hands. 

 

Nothing has ever felt as heavy in Jibeom’s hands, his fingers carelessly ripping the envelope apart. Jibeom picked up the small silver ring that fell out along with the letter. His heart clenched painfully, his stomach an empty pit as he flipped the letter open. 

 

**_My Jibeom,_ **

 

Jaehyun’s handwriting was unlike his usual, even more illegible than ever. 

 

**_Probably when you receive this, I’ve already been in the middle of getting my surgery for some time...As expected, Sungyoon hyung probably couldn't stop himself from telling you..._ **

 

**_I don't think I'll be able to see you again. I heard what the doctors said and I know I don't have a good chance of surviving this... I'm sorry I'm leaving so soon, I only wish we had more time._ **

 

**_Jibeom, you aren't crying right now, right? Please don't. The reason why I didn't want to tell you about the surgery was because I wanted to remember your smile, only your smile. Could you just smile for me again?_ **

 

**_Remember when we first started dating, you asked me how much I love you? Do you remember my answer then?_ **

 

Of course Jibeom remembered, he still couldn't figure it out, until today. He remembered asking Jaehyun one day, while they were walking home from school, hand in hand. 

 

"Jaehyun, how much do you love me?" Jibeom popped the question after much consideration. 

 

"What do you think?" Jaehyun threw the ball back into his court. 

 

Jibeom shrugged, "Probably a little lesser than how much I love you?"

 

Back then, Jaehyun just chuckled and answered, "How much I love you? It's from here." 

 

Jibeom just fixed his eyes on Jaehyun, expecting him to continue, but he never did.

 

**_Till here._   _I'll just love you till here, alright? I'll let you go now, Jibeom. Be happy, Jibeom, I'll be watching you from above. I'll leave the ring with you, alright? Remember, when we meet again in heaven one day, you'll still be mine. Just like you had always been._**

 

**_I love you._ **

**_Your Jaehyun._ **

**_—_ **

Jibeom sat alone in a corner, clutching onto Jaehyun’s picture as people came and went. Jaehyun was smiling so brightly in the photo, yet only tears of sadness came to Jibeom’s eyes when he looked at it. Everyone who attended the funeral made sure to comfort Jibeom a little before they left, knowing how inseparable Jaehyun and Jibeom used to be. 

 

Jibeom ran his finger over Jaehyun’s face in the frame, apologising over and over again in his mind, asking over and over again why it wasn’t him lying there motionless instead. Why did it have to be Jaehyun, the one who was loved by all, with a heart of gold, why did it have to be him? 

 

Jibeom held the photo to his chest. He missed Jaehyun so much his heart hurt, and it hurt even more knowing that he’ll never see Jaehyun again, he’ll never get to hold Jaehyun again, he’ll never get to hear his voice again and he’ll never get to tell Jaehyun how much he loves him again. 

 

Jibeom prayed silently, that Jaehyun will always remain happy, even up in heaven. 

 

_Till the day we meet again, I love you._


End file.
